Stuck In School
by SUP3RK1DD
Summary: COMPLETED ! What happens when Sakura and Syaoran are locked inside their school because of a blizzard storm? Three words: Hell. On. Earth. R&R! & No FLAMES.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's note:** Hello people that are reading this fanfic(: Heh, okay, this is my first time, writing a fanfic so no FLAMING. Okay? Comments/Suggestions are fine, but keep it clean:D Yupp. That's about it. Hope you enjoy this story:D

**Keys:**

"Blah" - When people are talking

'Blah' - Thoughts of a person

-Blah- - Actions

Blah - A person's P.O.V (Point Of View)

**Disclaimer:** Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. It rightfully belongs to the wonderful people of CLAMP. So, no Sue.

**Stuck In School:**

By: SUP3RK1DD

---

**Normal P.O.V**

It was a cold winter's morning, in the city of Tomodae. People were busily getting ready for another day of work and school. This day was going to be very bad, because a blizzard storm was going to hit Tomodae tonight. You may think: "So?" But, this storm was going to change a girl and guy's life, forever.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

"Arg, what's t-that sound…" I mumbled under my covers. I slowly got up, and looked at my alarm clock. It read: 7:00. Wow! That was early! Well for me. I turned off the alarm clock, and got up from my bed. I slowly walked to my washroom, to wash up. When I was done, I changed into my school uniform, and went downstairs.

"Good morning" I said, quietly as I sat down on the kitchen chairs.

"Morning Sweet heart. How come you are up so early?" My father questioned, while handing me a plate of pancakes.

"Um…I'm not sure. But I feel like something is going to happen today. Maybe that's why I woke up early…" I mumbled eating the pancakes slowly.

"Oh, alright, pumpkin."

"Yup." I mumbled again, eating more pancakes.

"Dad, where's Touya?"

"He went early to school today. He had to help around in the classroom or something."

"Oh."

"Sakura, when you go to school today, be careful okay?"

"Okay, but why do I have to be extra careful today?" I questioned.

"Oh, because in the news, they said that there is going to be a blizzard storm, today. I think it's going to be around, when you are coming back from school, so you have to come straight home, today, alright dear?"

"Okay, dad. And thanks for the pancakes!" I said happily, as I put on my school shoes, and ran out the door. A cold rush of air came to my face, as I closed my eyes. I went out the house, and started to walk to school. When I turned around the corner, I was face-to-face with none other then, Syaoran Li.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Syaoran said, happily.

"Hello Li"

"What's up?"

"I'm going to school."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes, it's so."

"Can I walk with you" Syaoran said, pointing at himself.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Just BECAUSE, okay!"

"Alright, don't have to go all pmsing on me…"

"WHAT DI D YOU SAY!"

YOU-DON'T-HAVE-TO-GO-ALL-**PMSING**-ON-ME."

"I'M NOT PMSING!"

"Sure you aren't…"

"Whatever" I said, ending the conversation, as I walked passed him. I saw Syaoran smirk at me and I just kept on walking. The next thing I knew, he started following me.

"Hey Sakura."

"What?"

"You're pretty."

"EH?" I blushed as I realized that Syaoran was commenting me. ME! And he said I looked pretty…? Wow… I than saw Syaoran smirk at me. I was beginning to think he was joking. And the thing he did, shocked me and made me even more made at him. HE THREW A SNOWBALL AT MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE WAS RUINED!

"**SYAORAN LI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!**"

"You are pretty Sakura, but you're even prettier with SNOW ON YOUR FACE! AHAHAHA!"

"ARG! **LI**WOULD YOU STOP THROWING STUFF AND WOULD YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

"Um…Sakura, I am going to school, just like you are."

"WELL, GO THE OTHER WAY!"

"No."

"GO!"

"No."

And it the conversation kept on going like this, until we reached school. To bad the conversation- scratch that, the ARGUMENT was so long, because when we were at the school doors, the bell rang.

"Shoot! Thanks a lot Syaoran! I'm late!"

"Your welcome. And your always are late, what's the difference now?"

"WELL, MISTER I-SO-BETTER-THAN-EVERYONE-ELSE, I WOKE UP EARLY, AND I WANTED TO COME TO SCHOOL EARLY, BUT THAN **YOU** CAME, AND BOTHERED ME! AND NOW, WE ARE BOTH LATE! ARGG!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Um…Sakura-"

"WHAT!"

"-we're going to be more late, if you don't hurry up."

"AHHH!"

"Yup."

"YOU ARE SO ANNOYING LI!"

"Thank you."

I rushed into the school, and went to my locker to get out my things. Its bad enough I was late, but now, I'm probably going to get another detention! Grr. How I hated Syaoran Li. I quickly got my things, and ran into the classroom.

"SORRY I'M LATE! IT WAS SYAORAN'S FAULT!"

The class looked at me, as if I was crazy. Stupid people. The Sensei looked at me, amused.

"Well Sakura, late AGAIN? Detention."

"But-"

"No Buts! You interrupted my class, for the last time!"

"Grrr." I said, angrily at the Sensei. I quickly took my seat and waited for Syaoran to come. What was taking him so long? The Sensei continued the lesson, until a 'boom' came from the door.

-BOOM-

And it was Syaoran Li. That stupid, ignorant, jerk, a poor excuse for a human being. But for some reason…I liked him. I was so angry at him, when I realized that I had feelings for him…and now, I can't deny it. Grr. Stupid feelings. Syaoran came in front of the door, going to his seat calmly. To bad the Sensei noticed as he started to lecture Syaoran.

"Syaoran! This is the first time you've been late! I guess you'll be spending time with Sakura, in DETENTION."

Syaoran smiled, than replied with an: "Okay!" Alright, that was weird. It's like he wanted to be with me…did he like me? I don't know…but I sure hope so…

**-AFTER SCHOOL: Locker Area-**

"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo said happily, creeping up from behind me.

"AHH!" I yelled dropping my 'diary' in the process.

"Ah! Sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to scare you!"

"That's okay, I just got startled." I said, picking up the books I dropped. My 'diary' sledded across the floor and landed on Syaoran's foot. Unknown to me, I walked to detention.

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

I was gathering my stuff, until something clicked, at my foot. I picked it up, and it said 'My Diary' on the front of it. I was curious, so I scanned a few pages, until I landed on a certain page, with my name on it.

-Diary Entrie:-

Dear Diary,

I am so mad. You know why! Because I have just realized that I have feelings for; Syaoran Li. Yes, I know! How sad, right? Well, I don't know…I'm just…attracted to him? Just because he looks cute, has great hair, smiles when he wants so, is so hot and handsome, has a friendly (but mostly annoying) attitude, doesn't mean I shouldn't like him! Right? But…he's so cute…and smart…but I don't know if he likes me back…but I sure hope he does…because that will make me the most happiest girl on Earth! Oh, I really hope he will like me, eventually. Well diary, now you know who I have been crushing on. And remember when I told you I didn't like Syaoran, well, I do like him. No, I LOVE him. But he will never know that…because he just sees me as a friend…but anyways…It would be so good, if he was mine. My little wolf. But for now, I have to 'pretend' to hate him…

Love,

Sakura.

-End of Entrie-

I stared at the diary in front of my eyes…this can't be! She likes me! My worst enemy likes me? Heh, well, this is going to be a very interesting detention…a very interesting one indeed. I smirked as I walked to detention, hiding the diary in my bag.

---

**Author's Note: **So, what do you think? Good, bad, Sad, Weird, Confusing? Hope you liked it! And yes, the plot will come soon, in the next chapter. And this story is probably going to be about 3 chapters long. Yupp. So please, REVIEW! See that little button down there, will all you have to do, is click it! XP

-SUP3RK1DD :D


	2. Annoying Syaoran

**Author's note:** Yupp. Second Chapter. YAY! Enjoy(:

**Keys:**

"Blah" - When people are talking

'Blah' - Thoughts of a person

-Blah- - Actions

Blah - A person's P.O.V (Point Of View)

**Disclaimer:** CCS doesn't belong to me…it belongs to Clamp.

**Author's Note: **Hope you like this chapter:) Enjoyyy :D

**Stuck In School:**

By: SUP3RK1DD

---

**Syaoran's P.O.V:**

I slowly walked to the detention room, and I saw Sakura sitting on one of the chairs, looking out the window. Heh, I guess she didn't realize that she lost her diary. I smirked as I walked up to her, and sat down beside her. She turned her head and blushed a bit. Heh, she's blushing. She looks cute, blushing like that. The blush came for 3 seconds on her face, than went away.

"Hi Sakura-chan" I said, innocently.

"Um… Hi Syaoran-kun…"

"Can I sit beside you?"

"It's a free country." Taking that as a yes, I sat down beside her. 5 minutes passed, with nothing but silence. I was about to say something to Sakura, when the Sensei interrupted me.

"Sakura and Syaoran, I need to run to the store to get something, so please remain seated until I come back, is that understood?"

"Hai Sensei." Sakura and I replied, nodding our heads. The Sensei ran out the door, and across the hall. It was only me and Sakura in the detention room. Perfect time to tease her.

"Hey Sakura."

"What?"

"I can blackmail you."

"What! No you can't…"

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't"

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't"

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"_Yes, I can_."

"**No, you can't."**

"I have your diary." I said, taking out the diary, from my bag.

"No, you c- WHAT!"

"Yup."

"GIVE IT BACK! NOW!" Sakura said, trying to grab the diary.

"Nope!"

"GIVE IT!" Sakura said, trying to pry the diary, from my hands. After a few tries, Sakura finally got her diary back.

"You know, I didn't read the diary…"

"You better have not." Sakura said, stuffing the diary in her school bag.

"Only the interesting parts…" I mumbled and coughed as I turned around, so Sakura couldn't hear my comment.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Okay." Sakura said, looking around the detention room. We sat there for about 20 minutes, waiting for the Sensei to return, but no such luck. He was no where to be seen. I saw Sakura getting worried, as she got up from her seat, and she started to look out the window. I saw her eyes widened. With that, I looked out the window, and my eyes widened, as well.

"Oh My Gosh. THERE'S A BLIZZARD OUTSIDE! WHAT IF THE SENSEI IS TRAPPED OUTSIDE? WE GOTTA HELP HIM, OR I'M GOING TO BE STUCK WITH YOU! AHHH!" Sakura screamed as she ran out the door, and to the main entrance. I smirked as she 'tried' to hide, that she did indeed, like- no LOVE me. I walked calmly to the main entrance and I saw Sakura, trying to open the doors, with her hands. Obviously, the door was stuck, due to the blizzard outside.

"You know, the door won't budge." I said, looking at Sakura with mocking eyes.

"It won't hurt to try, right?"

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't you call your father, to let him know that you're um…stuck in school?"

"Oh! Dad! He must be waiting for me because he told me to come home early because of the blizzard storm…grr…stupid storm. Yeah, I should." Sakura said, pulling out her cell phone. Good thing the power hadn't turned off or she would have to waste my cell phone batteries. Sakura called her father, and told him, that she and I were stuck inside the school. I bet Touya is fuming right now. Heh, I bet he would break down the door, with his bear hands…just to get Sakura.

**Sakura's P.O.V:**

"Okay dad, yes, I know, if the door does open, I'll call you, okay, love you too, bye." I hung up the phone as I looked at Syaoran. I guess I'm stuck with him…

-SIGH-

What a dream. I recovered from my thoughts and looked at Syaoran with annoyed eyes.

"I gotta go to the washroom, one minute. And you better not follow me."

"Okay" Syaoran said as he smirked and unnoticeable to me, he quietly started to follow me. All of a sudden I heard footsteps behind me. Thinking that it was my own, I quickly went into the washroom stall. After I was finished, I heard the door of the washroom, closing behind someone? Or something? Or was it a GHOST? Ahhh! What if it was a ghost!

"Please mister ghostly, don't hurt me! Please don't!" I screamed as I tried to call Syaoran to tell him that a ghost was about to eat me ALIVE. I opened the washroom stall door, and than noticed that it was chocolate coloured hair boy none other than Syoaran Li.

"AHHH!" I raised my hands as I screamed, and unfortunately, I dropped my cell phone, in the toilet. I saw the screen go blank, with a sizzle.

"AHHH! FUDGE YOU SYAORAN! YOU MADE ME DROP MY $150 DOLLAR CELL PHONE DOWN THE TOILET!" I screeched. Syaoran just stood there, laughing at me. I got so mad that I chased Syaoran around the school. Sadly, I wasn't able to keep up with him. I grumbled as I said something.

"I guess I'm stuck with you…ugh. What a nightmare."

"Yupp. Happy?"

"Hell no. And you better not bother me…or try to scare me, or I will seriously murder you."

"Oh come on Sakura, I know you want me…" Syaoran said, wiggling his eyebrows in a seductive way. I slowly started to back away from him. The next thing I knew, he pinned me to the wall.

"W-what are y-you doing S-syaoran-kun…?"

"I know you want me…admit it…you adore me."

"Hell no."

"I know you do…stop trying to deny it, _Sakura-chan_" He said empathizing my name. He slowly started bringing his lips to mine. Yes, this was it! He is going to kiss me! YES! Emeralds meets Amber, as he slowly brought his lips to mine. I closed my eyes, waiting for his sweet kiss and within 5 seconds, he placed his soft lips, upon my own. He pulled back, and smiled at me. I smiled back at him. After a few seconds, we both recovered, and started to tease each other again.

"What was that for, Syaoran!" I yelled softly, trying to sound angry.

"I dunno. I wanted to see you get mad…" He said, as he smirked.

"Grrr. LI! I am so gonna get you!" I screamed, as I chased him, around the school, once again. He started to run all over the place, as I tried to get him. Syaoran went into the closet, and strangely, he waited for me. I walked in, and I tried to find him. It was a pretty big closet, so, I didn't really know, where I was going, until I bumped into a few boxes. And gosh, did that hurt! I wonder what was in those boxes. All of a sudden, I heard a 'click.' And turned around, and saw that Syaoran had looked the door, from the front! What the Hell? How did he do that!

"Syaoran! Why did you look us in! Get me out of here!" I yelled as I tried to open the door.

"To have some alone time…and no." He said, walking to me, in a swaying motion. He looked so cute, and mysterious, at the same time. I started to sweat, and tried to keep my cool.

"Li, get away from me…"

"It looked like you enjoyed that kiss, we shared. Wanna try another one?"

"I'm warning you, and NO!" I screamed, even thought inside my head, I was screaming 'YES!'

"Aww…what about a peck on the cheek?"

"No."

"Holding hands?"

"No."

"Kissing passionately and hungrily until you scream my name out?"

"Ew, NO!"

"Come on… _My Ying Fa…_" Syaoran said, using an unusually nickname.

"Don't call me that."

"What about Muffin cakes?"

"No."

"Sweetie Pie?"

"NO!"

"Syoaran Lover?"

"SYAORAN!"

"Okay…bad name. But since we're in here, we could at least make out? Right?"

"ARG! SYAORAN! NO! AHHH! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING! WHAT ELSE CAN GO WRONG TODAY!" I screamed as I started to pull my hair, out of my head. All of a sudden, I heard a big 'BOOM'.

-BOOM-

"S-syaoran, what happened…?" I said, as I grabbed onto Syoaran's shirt.

"Um…I think the power cut off."

"WHAT! THE POWER TURNED OFF! NOOO! WHY!" I said as I screamed, under the darkness, and let go of Syaoran's shirt. Syaoran came up to again, and held my head. It was strange, but I didn't mind! He led me to the entrance of the closet door, and he unlocked it. From the front! I still don't get how the hell he did that. But that didn't matter right now. The thing that mattered now was that the power turned off. We went out into the hallway, and we learned against separate lockers. I slid down the locker, and screamed 'WHY GOD, WHY!' and Syaoran looked down, as he smirked saying:

"You know you **WAAAAAAAANT ME.**" I just looked at him, and kicked him, in his 'special' place. I smiled, thinking that this wasn't going to be so bad, after all.

---

**Author's Note: **So, was it good? LOL. I know, this chapter is kinda boring. And I made Sakura sound desperate and mean : Heh,this isthe chapter that is the starting of the real thing, of what is going to happen, in this story :) Yes, that did not make sense. Oh Well! But hoped you liked this chapter! And if you really did like the chapter, why don't you review? See that button down there? Well, press it, and please REVIEW!(:

-SUP3RK1DD :D


	3. Truth Or Dare

**Author's note:** Okay People. THIRD CHAPTER (Y) YAY.

**Keys:**

"Blah" - When people are talking

'Blah' - Thoughts of a person

-Blah- - Actions

Blah - A person's P.O.V (Point Of View)

**Disclaimer:** CCS doesn't belong to me…blah, blah, BLAH. It belongs to Clamp.

**Stuck In School:**

By: SUP3RK1DD

---

**Sakura's P.O.V:**

Okay, so far, nothing really MAJOR, **MAJOR **happened. Well, maybe that kiss, but that's all. So far, Syaoran has; Annoyed me, Somehow had my diary, but I got back my diary, just in time, there is a blizzard storm outside, I am STUCK IN SCHOOL WITH MR-I'M-BETER-THAN-EVERYONE-ELSE, my cell phone dropped in the toilet, and sadly, I haven't got it back yet, THE EARTH SHATERRING KISS, the weird/funny nicknames that Syaoran made up, and the lights have turned off, in the school. Well, maybe this is a VERY MAJOR problem. Yup, it is.

I saw Syaoran looking around the hallways, to look for something. But what? I don't know, but I'm going to find out. I followed to where he was standing. Turns out, he was in the closet full of cafeteria food. Wait a minute, FOOD! Ahh! I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse! And I bet Syaoran was looking for food, without me! HOW RUDE! I quickly went up to him, and started to yell at him, thinking that he was looking for food, or he had found food, and he just didn't want to share.

"SYAORAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING FOR! IT BETTER BE FOOD! AND YOU BETTER SHARE WITH ME!" I screamed trying to look what was behind his back. He smirked at me and pulled out: CUPCAKES IN A TRAY! YAY! I love cupcakes! Even though it was probably in here for about 3 weeks, it was food, right?

"Gimme some of that food! GIMME!" I yelled, trying to take the food, from Syoaran's hands. He smirked once again, and he started to raise the cupcakes, higher, so I had to reach for it, even higher.

"GIMME!" I whined like a little girl.

"No. You have to give me something, than I will share the cupcakes, with you," He started.

"Okay, what do I have to give you?" I asked, slightly annoyed, that he wouldn't just give me the damn food.

"You gotta give me a kiss, right here." He said, pointing at his lips. I looked at him, disgusted. Should I give him the kiss? I bet he only wanted it, for his amusement.

"Neverrrr! Now give me the damn food! I'm hungry!" I yelled, trying to reach for the food. To bad it was really high, and I couldn't reach it. I tried again, to get the food. I reached and reached but suddenly, I lost my balance, and he also had lost his balance. The next moment, Syaoran was on top of me!

You know one of those moments, where you just stare off to space, and look into another persons eyes? Well, that was occurring right now. I stared into Syaoran's deep amber eyes, as he stared at my emerald eyes. Emerald meet Amber, again. I slowly saw that Syaoran was in a trance, as he let go of the 'cupcakes' and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He slowly brought his lips to mine, as I closed my eyes. Not another kiss. But I couldn't help it; he was the one who started it. Than, it happened. Out lips meet! He slowly started to move his lips, in a slow, motion. I followed, tangling my hands in his hair, and with my lips, I kissed him away, hungrily. He than got the message, and he started to move his lips faster, passionately and hungrily. I moaned as I let him explore my mouth. Gosh, we were kissing like a bunch of horny teenagers, at the back of a romance movie. After some intense kissing, he let go of my lips. Once again, he smiled at me, as I smiled at him. He than whispered something that made me very happy.

"You can have the cupcakes now…"

I smiled, as he got off of me. We ate all the cupcakes, in about 3 minutes. And their were about 20 chocolate cupcakes. I smiled as I looked satisfied.

"Yum! Those were so good! I wonder why they don't put these out, more often in the cafeteria…" I wondered.

"Probably because it's really good, and they don't want to waste it? I dunno." Syaoran said, mumbling to himself. I stared at Syaoran, confused. Why was he not teasing me? Was it because of the kiss! Ahh! Now, he is going to be uncomfortable around me? I've gotta find out.

"Hey Syaoran,"

"Yup?"

"Wanna play a game?"

"Um…okay? But what game?"

"Truth or dare." I smiled mischievously.

"Uh, okay?"

"YAY! Okay, you go first. Truth or dare?"

"Um…dare." Syaoran said, a little nervously. I began to wonder why now, he was asking nervous. Grr. I gotta make this dare, a little easy…

"Okay, um…go into the gym, and lick the line thingy, on the floor for 2 minutes." I said, smiling playfully, as I saw him go pale.

"Fine." He said, chuckling nervously a bit, as he started to go to the gym, to do the dare. I followed him, to see if he would actually, do the dare. I saw him, bend down to the gym floor, stick out his tongue, and he LICKED THE FLOOR! OMGOSH! THAT IS GROSS! AHAHAHA! But it's so funny at the same time! I kept on laughing as he looked at me, with a disgusted face. Once he was finished, he got up, and he started to smirk at me.

**Syaoran's P.O.V:**

"Okay, Sakura, my turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, which celebrity do you think is HOT?"

"Hmm…that's a toughie…but I have to go with CHANNING TATUM! He is **SUPER HOT AND SEXYYY!**" Sakura said, sighing dreamily.

"WHAT! HIM! You mean the guy that stars in the movie, 'STEP UP!' Ew! I look so way better than him…I mean…I know martial arts!" I protested.

"So does Channing."

"Well, I run, to keep my figure in shape!"

"So does Channing."

"I CAN DANCE, DAMMIT! I BET CHANNI-WHATEVER HIS NAME IS, CAN'T DANCE!" I said, trying to dance.

"Um…Syaoran? Channing can dance way better than you can. He's the best at Hip-hop dancing, and ballet. Well, in my opinion…" She said, looking at me, with the 'You-can't-do-anything-that-Channing-Tatum-can' look.

"WHAT, IS HE GOOD AT EVERYTHING!"

"Apparently so. And why do you care who I think is hot?" She said looking at me with confused eyes.

"Uh…I DON'T! EW!" I said blushing at her.

"Okay, whatever."

"Dammit. He isn't even straight. He's crooked." I mumbled under my breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, my turn now…truth or dare?" Sakura said, having a tone of 'mischievous' in her voice.

"Uh…truth."

"Hm…okay. How far have you gone with EROIL?"

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!" I said, looking at Sakura with a disgusted face.

"Well, they way your talking right now, it seems that you have done something with Eriol. Cuz you're protesting and junk…" Sakura said, smiling naughtily.

"THE HELL! EW. NO! ALL WE DID WAS ACCIDENTLY HUG EACH OTHER, WHEN WE WERE SLEEPING OVER AT TOMOYO'S HOUSE! NOTHING ELSE!" I screamed, trying to get my point. Your wondering what my point is? Well, Sakura thinks I'm g-a-y. Ew. That's just not right.

"Right, you 'accidentally' hugged each other…" Sakura said playfully nudging me on the arm.

"SAKURA, I AM STRAIGHT! NOT CROOKED!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay, calm down…" She said trying to calm me down. After a few seconds, I was calmed.

"Okay Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss me for one minute."

"Oka-WHAT!"

"Kiss me."

"WHY?"

"Cuz."

"Grr. Why?"

"Cuz."

"Why?"

"Cuz."

"Why?"

"Cuz."

"**WHY!**"

"Just kiss me."

"Annoying pervert." I mumbled.

"It's either that, or you gotta dunk your head into the toilet. A used toilet" I said, smirking. Sakura looked at me disgusted than she had made her mind up.

"Arg…your so annoying…FINE, I WILL KISS YOU. GRR." She said looking irritated.

**Sakura's P.O.V:**

Yes! I am going to kiss Syaoran again! Wow. And he was the one, who asked me, to kiss him. Well, it was for a dare but oh well… and he doesn't need to know that I actually want to kiss him. And he is also, not acting nervous anymore. He's acting like his annoying self again.

I looked into his eyes, as I looked up and started to slowly close my eyes. He had that 'serious and smirk' expression on his face, as he also closed his eyes and leaned down to capture my lips. We moved closer and closer, until our lips meet! I moved my lips against him, as he did the same. It wasn't as passionate as the other kiss, but it was close enough. After a minute, I pulled my lips away and opened my eyes. Wow, that was the best dare yet…

"Okay. Done" I said smiling at him. "And now it's my turn. Truth or dare Syaoran?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever gone skinny dipping in your life?"

"Would you really like to know?" Syaoran said smirking at me.

"EW! YOU HAVE? EWWW! SYAORAN!"

"Sakura, calm down…I haven't gone skinny dipping…" Syaoran said, as I saw him smirking even more.

"Whew. I thought you did, because that would be just-" I started but Syaoran cut me off.

"I have gone skinny dipping."

"Gross-WHAT! EW! SYAORAN! WITH WHO?" I screamed anxiously.

"Why do you wanna know? And it was just me…alone."

"Oh…AND EW I DON'T WANNA KNOW! EWW!" I roared at Syaoran.

"Right Sakura…"

"AHHH! YOU ARE SO IRRITATING AND ANNOYING!"

"Thank You. I have a reputation you know."

"AHH!" I screamed loudly.

"Okay Sakura… truth or DARE?"

"DARE."

"Go lick the teacher's chair."

"Uh…WHAT?"

"GO-AND-LICK-THE-TEACHERS-CHAIR." Syaoran repeated.

"Okay…?" I said nervously as I went into a random classroom and licked the 'teachers' chair.

"BLAH! That was gross! The teachers chair tasted like whiteout!"

"AHAHAHA! THAT'S FUNNY!" Syaoran said laughing his head off.

"NO IT WASN'T!" I whined as I hit Syaoran on the arm.

"OW! THAT HURT!"

"Baby." I whispered and giggled.

"Hmph." Syaoran said crossing his arms.

"Syaoran, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare."

"Okay…hmm…" I said as I thought for a moment.

"Buy a tampon from the girl's washroom, and stick it up your nose!" I said laughing at the dare.

"Buy a TAMPON? But aren't tampons for GIRLS? NOT GUYS!" Syaoran said protesting.

"Syaoran. Do the dare."

"Fine." He said as he went to the girl's washroom. Syaoran deposited 25 cents into the slot and out came a tampon. He looked shocked as he held the tampon because luckily for him, the tampon was a BIG ONE. I just smirked as he opened the package and stuck it up his nose.

"OMGOSH! AHAHAHA! I gotta get this on a camera!" I squealed and laughed as I saw Syaoran go nervous. I wondered why for a moment but than I realized it. The tampon had all of a sudden gone bigger because it was absorbing Syaoran's RUNNY NOSE! EWW! I laughed again as Syaoran looked disgusted. After a few minutes of teasing, he took out the tampon and he saw that it 'grew' quite a bit.

"Ew. I don't get how girls can survive with a tampon on."

"We are girls. You won't get it."

"Right, okay truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Give me a foot massage. A nice LONG foot massage…" Syaoran said.

"EW! NO! WHY?"

"Because I said so, now do it!" Syaoran said playfully, as he took of shoes and socks to reveal his feet.

"EW! THEY LOOK SO GROSS!"

"You gotta do the dare…"

"FINE! BUT I WONT LIKE IT!"

"What makes you think that you will like it?" Syaoran questioned.

"ARG." I said as we went into a classroom and I bent down to massage his foot. I squeezed his foot in places as he sighed of the relaxation. Yeah, he feels relaxed. Not me.

"Ahhh…that feels nice." Syaoran moaned stretching his arms in the air and leaning on the chair.

"EW! WHAT IS THIS STUFF!" I screamed as I pulled away from his foot and held out some white stuff.

"Probably something from the socks…you know when socks leave stuff behind, yeah, those things." Syaoran said, relaxed.

"EWW! SYAORAN! DON'T YOU WASH YOUR FEET!"

"Of course."

"Whew, that's a relief." I said going back to his feet to massage them again.

"Every month…" Syaoran said smirking.

"EWWWWWWW!" I screamed as I ran to the washroom, to wash my hands. Syaoran just smirked as he put back on his socks and shoes. Once I was done washing my hands, I returned to Syaoran.

"Sakuraaa…truth or dare?" Syaoran said smirked.

"Truth…"

"Okay…have you ever kissed a guy, other than me?" Syaoran said seriously for once, as I saw his eyes go from smirking mode to serious mode.

"Um…no…" I whispered.

"You haven't?"

"No…"

"So I was the first person to kiss you?"

"YES DAMMIT!" I screamed trying to tell him that I have never been kissed by anyone, except him.

"Sooooo…that means that you have only had my kisses and no one else's…wow."

"Yes." I whispered again lowering my head. Syaoran looked at me and he started to go closer to me. Even though I had my head down, I felt his presence and he was going closer, to my lips. I looked up with wide eyes as he than gave me a peck on my lips and smiled. I smiled back, wrapping my arms around his arms as I hugged him. I don't why I was, but it felt like the right thing to do and it was at the right moment. He returned my hug, wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned close to him, and smiled even more.

---

**Author's Note: **So, you liked? Yes, I know, it was kinda confusing but oh well. And for the people who don't know who "Channing Tatum" is, well, that's okay. Just watch the movie "Step Up" and you'll see. And yes, this chapter was about TRUTH OR DARE! OH YEAH! LOL. But I couldn't think of really good dares… D: Sorryy if the dares were kinda…erm…lame : Yes. And this chapter was pretty long, ne? And don't you think I'm a good fluff writer? XP Yes and I'll try to update as soon as possible! Okay? And my goal is to at least get about 50 reviews for this story…so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWWW:)

-SUP3RK1DD :D


	4. Escaping From School

**Author's note:** Oh my Gosh! I am SOOO **SORRY** THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SOOOO LOOONGG! AHH! SORRY PEOPLE! ( And you know what, It's all High school's fault High school has kept me busy…so um… next time, I will update and update and update, as soon as possible, okay? YAY! Lol. And here's the fourth chapter) And it's probably the final chapter… so… Enjoyyy! xD

**Keys:**

"Blah" - When people are talking

'Blah' - Thoughts of a person

-Blah- - Actions

Blah - A person's P.O.V (Point Of View)

**Disclaimer:** CCS doesn't belong to me…it belongs to CLAMP. Okay? Happy? HAPPY? Good. :D

**Stuck In School:**

By: SUP3RK1DD

---

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Alright. Today has been one of the most messed up and best days of my life. I am stuck inside my school, with the boy like I lik- no love, and we currently made out, about 3 times. Wow. And we played truth or dare, and let me tell you, that was fun. Could this day get any better?

"Sakura,"

"Yeah Syaoran?"

"It's dark outside."

"_So_?"

"I scared. Hold me…" Syaoran said in a sarcastic voice as he pretended to be scared while trying to hug me.

"SYAORAN! I know you're not scared! Ew! Get away from me!" I screamed jumping away from his arms. Even though I lik- no **love** him, doesn't mean that he should know, right?

"Come on Sakura. I scared and all you do is run away. I know you want me." Syaoran smirked trying to grab my waist and pull me to him.

"Not this again…" I moaned slapping my forehead. He was trying to flirt with me and he was trying to make me kiss him. Wait, isn't that a good thing? Well to me it is, to him…I don't know. Maybe, he just wants lust from me.

"Don't make me beg _Sakura_…" He growled as he launched towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I squeaked as he placed his warm lips upon my own in a hungry kiss. Now, I was in a daze and in shock, but I didn't want to pull away. I mean, he was KISSING ME! I sighed and closed my eyes, smiling inside as I started to kiss him back. God, he was perfect, in so many ways. After the making out, I slowly pulled away my swollen lips. God, he kissed me right to when my lips are sore.

"Syaoran?"

"Yeah Sakura?"

"When do you think we will get out of here…?" I asked.

"Probably morning. But I hope the storm stops soon because it's been a while now…" Syaoran said looking out the window. Nope. The blizzard hasn't stopped yet. I can still see snowflakes falling onto the ground and the gusting wind, pushing the snow away in different directions.

"Hmm… I'm hungry; I'm going to find something to eat. Wanna come?" I asked smiling.

"Sure, I'm right behind you!" Syaoran said. We both walk down the hallway and into the "closet full of cafeteria food." That's where we found food before, might as well find more food again. We entered and looked all around. There was; Three apples, another tray of cupcakes, Mini Chocolate bars, a bad full of cherry's and more! Why didn't we find these foods when we were REALLY hungry? I quickly grabbed the mini chocolate bars, but Syaoran got them before me!

"SYAORAN! GIMME THOSE CHERRIES!" I screamed trying to reach them. To bad that I'm small and short because he raised them above his head.

"You want them? Get them." Syaoran said smiling. Oh he is so enjoying torturing me. I then thought of a really brilliant plan to get them. I smiled sexily and kissed him full on the lips. He than looked really surprised and suddenly I was pushed against the wall. He started to kiss me passionately and I moaned in pleasure. God, why is he SUCH a good kisser? I than also start to kiss him with the same passion and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I started to play with his soft hair as his arms wrapped themselves around my waist. Wait I minute, where are the cherry's? I then realize that they are lying on the floor, ready to be eaten. Oh God. But I can't stop now, I love it when he gets rough and he kisses me. Just a few more seconds…

After a few seconds, I pull away and grab the cherries and I munch them done hungrily.

"Hmm… Tanks fo the cherry's Syao-chan" I say with my mouth full of cherries.

"Er… your welcome…" Syaoran said still trying to recover from the kiss. Poor boy.

"Wasn't that a smart plan Syaoran?" I asked smiling evilly.

"Yeah Sakura, It was. I will try that sometimes and see how you react…" Syaoran says with and "love look" in his eyes. He than grabs some mini chocolates and some cherry's and we both start eating like pigs.

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

"Hey Sakura?" I start.

"Yup?"

"Today has been actually pretty fun, don't you think?"

"Yeah… It was. Priceless times." Sakura says with a smile on her face.

"Yeah… it's something you can write about in your diary, and then I can read it!" I said smiling sarcastically.

"Shut up." Sakura said and she starts to punch my arm.

"OW! That hurts!" I say and I start to fake sob.

"Oh shut up crybaby." Sakura said with her tongue sticking out.

"Hmph." I say munching on my chocolate bar. Once we were both done, it was about 10:00 PM.

"Erm…Syaoran. We should sleep now…" Sakura says with a blush. I wonder why she's blushing?

"Yeah we should."

"Where should we sleep?" Sakura asked and she turns her face away from me.

"Uh… in the teacher lounge? They have a big sofa and we could…er…sleep on it…together? Unless someone wants to sleep on the floor, because it would be fine with me than…" I say looking at Sakura.

"No!" Sakura shouts.

"I mean… we could sleep on the couch together. One person will be on one side and the other person can be on the other side…" Sakura says, as she takes my hand and we walk to the teacher's lounge.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Wait!" I hear Syaoran say and he pulls me back.

"Yes?" I say with a yawn. "I'm tired so make it quick."

"Uh…Sakura…?" Syaoran starts.

"Yessss?"

"I have to ask you a question and you have to promise to say yes."

"What? Tell me the question." I said looking at Syaoran with confused eyes.

"No, tell me you will say yes."

"Tell me the damn question Syaoran." I said looking at him with a smile. "Come on…don't be shy!"

"Okay…um…Sakura?"

"Yes?" I say for the third time.

"Um… do you hate me first of all?"

"Er…no. You wanted to me to tell you that I hated you?" I ask with and even more confused look on my face.

"No!" Syaoran says smiling. "That wasn't the question."

"Okay, than what is it?"

"Um… okay. Here It is. When we first got trapped inside the school I thought to myself that we would just avoid each other. But we didn't, which was good. We got to know each other so much more, and less than 24 hours. And what I'm trying to say is…" Syaoran says, trailing off.

"Yes Syao-chan?" I ask, using his nickname. Wait a minute. Is he saying…no he wouldn't…he doesn't think of me like that Does he…?

"Sakura, I l-l-love you. Do you love me…?" Syaoran says with his voice full of emotion. Oh my God. He said he loves me! Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.

"Of course! I love you too Syaoran!" I say as I dash to him and wrap my arms around his neck. Oh my Gosh. He said he loves me! He smiles as he starts to wrap his arms around my waist and he puts his head beside my ears and whispers something that made me really happy.

"Sakura, you don't know how long I waited to hear you say that you love me…" Syaoran mummers as he starts to kiss my neck. Oh God. Now he's kissing me, or rather my neck. I moan and respond to his statement.

"You don't know how long I've loved you…" I whisper as I moan again, feeling him kiss my collarbone.

"Hey Sakura…" Syaoran says as he stops kissing my neck and he moves his to my ears again.

"Yes Syao-chan?"

"That wasn't my question either." He says.

"What? Than what was your question?" I ask with confusion in my voice.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Sakura Kinomoto?" Syaoran asks as he kisses me on my lips. I kiss him and than I pull away to answer his question.

"Yes Syaoran. I will be your girlfriend." I say looking at his eyes. I see him smile and he pulls my face to his and we kiss. A nice gentle soft kiss. Oh my God. I am literally in the air. I kiss him full on the lips and I smile. Everything has turned out perfectly. We stop after a minute and go to the teacher lounge and we both sleep on the couch. Ew. Not like that. Like normal people.

**-MORNING TIME: Teacher's lounge-**

**Jaintor's P.O.V**

"Dum de dum dum dummm…" I sing as I arrive at 6 to clean the teacher's lounge.

"Stupid teachers. Always leaving the work for me." I mumble as I open the door to the teacher lounge. I than see two teenager's, sleeping together, in a hug embrace, on the couch, in the teacher's lounge, AT SCHOOL?!

"What the **HELL**!?" I scream waking the teenagers up. I mean come on. It's not like I see horny teenagers sleeping together on a couch in the teacher's lounge.

"**AHHHHHHHHH! **HOW DID YOU GET INTO THE SCHOOL? THE DOORS ARE OPENED?! THE STORMS OVER?!" They both shout, jumping of the couch to stare at me, straight in the eyes.

"Uh…the storms over…" I say.

"COME ON SYAORAN! LETS GO HOME!" One of the teenagers say, and they both skip happily to the front entrance. I look at them confused. Crazy teenagers. And their needs.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Syaoran and I run to the entrance of the school and open the wide doors. FREEDOM!

"Syaoran! We're not stuck in school anymore!" I scream and hug him happily.

"Yeah! I know!" Syaoran says as he hugs me back. Aw. I love him. We than hear two cars screeching and out comes my father, Touya and Syaoran's mom from the other car. We both pull away as we both run to the three of them.

"SAKURA/SYAORAN!" My father, Touya and Aunty Yelan yell as they hug us all. Well, Touya only hugged me, not Syaoran.

"Are you okay?! Do you need food?! Are you hungry?! Were you scared?!" All three of them yell at us as we laugh.

"We are fine, don't worry!" I laugh as I hug my father and Aunty Yelan again.

"We're glad your both okay." Says Aunty Yelan.

"We're just great!" Syaoran beams as he smiles at me. I smile back happily. I than notice Touya looking at me and my smile disappears. Why isn't he shouting now? Oh yeah, Aunty Yelan is here.

"Well than, we must go Syaoran. You have to get ready for school!" Aunty Yelan says as she starts to go to her car. Aw. He has to leave now? Well, I am going to see him, so that's okay then. Syaoran than comes in front of me and pecks me on the lips and I smile.

"Goodbye Sakura. See you at school in two hours." He whispers and laughs.

"Bye Syaoran." I whisper back and giggle. He than turns around and walks to his car where his mother is waiting.

"Goodbye everyone!" Aunty Yelan says as she pulls out of the school parking lot. I see Syaoran smiling at me and I smile a huge smile right back at him. Once they were gone, Touya started to get angry.

"SAKURA! WHAT WERE YOU AND THAT GAKI DOING?! HE CAN'T KISS YOU! HE CAN'T! IF HE TRIES TO KISS YOU AGAIN, I WILL KILL HIM!" Touya says in a fuming voice. I think he still thinks that I hate Syaoran. Which I don't. Better tell him the truth, before he finds out the wrong way.

"Touya, Syaoran and I are now girlfriend and boyfriend." I say smiling. He must understand that we are just in love. Right?

"WHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT?! YOUR GOING OUT WITH A GAKI?! WHY SAKURA! HE'S A TROUBLE MAKER! AND HE WILL HURT YOU!" Touya yells.

"SHUT UP TOUYA! HE WON'T HURT ME AND YES. I AM GOING OUT WITH SYAORAN! GOT IT! AND YOU CAN'T BOSS ME NOW! I'M A BIG GIRL NOW!" I said, yelling at him with all my might.

"Touya, you have to respect Sakura's decisions. If she's going out with Syaoran, that's fine with me." Fujitaka says as me and Touya stare at him. We almost forgot that dad's here.

"Thank you dad!" I say and smile at Touya with an "In-your-face" look.

"Fine Sakura. Do what you want to do. Just don't expect me to be happy about it." Touya says and I smile.

"Thanks Touya!" I say and I smile and give him a bear hug. He smiles and I smile with him. Everything turned out perfect.

"So Sakura, what did you do while you were stuck inside the school, HMM!?" Touya asks suspiciously.

"Kiss." I said smiling.

"WHAT?! SAKURA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU KISSED THE GAKI MORE THAN ONCE!?" Touya screamed furiously.

"Touya, we didn't just kiss all the time, we just um… did stuff." I said smiling.

"LIKE WHAT!?" Touya asks angrily.

"None of your business!" I said sticking out my tongue. Touya doesn't even know half of what happened when I and Syaoran were Stuck in School. And yes, the things that happened were priceless memories.

**THE END !**

---

**Author's Note: **OH MY GOSH! THE STORY IS DONE! I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS STORY! ) And sorry that the ending was kinda corny. I couldn't think of anything else P Yes. And I'm going to make another story sooon, so please also R&R that story too! AND. AND. ANDDDD. PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW FOR THIS STORY!

-SUP3RK1DD :D


End file.
